4ewowfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaman
SHAMAN GUIDE AND BUILDS A shaman can be a melee dps, ranged dps, tank, or healer. To be a healer use the Water Shield, Earthliving Weapon as your At-Will, Healing Stream Totem as your Utility. CLASS FEATURES NATURE SHIELDS: At the end of each short rest the Shaman calls upon one of the elements to aid him. Until the start of his next rest he has one of the following shields: Earth Shield, Lightning Shield, Water Shield. Earth Shield: You add your Stamina modifier as a power bonus to AC. Lightning Shield: Foes who hit you with a melee attack take lightning damage equal to your Stamina modifier. Water Shield: All healing effects caused by you add your Stamina modifier as additional hit points of healing. COMBAT STYLE Choose one of dual weapon, great weapon, shield: Dual Weapon: You wield a weapon in each hand. You can wield one handed weapons in your off hand. You have the Flurry power. This style does the most damage if you can hit with the Flurry attack and especially if attacking an additional target. Great Weapon: You wield a weapon with both hands. You get +2 to damage rolls when wielding a two handed weapon. This style does consistent high damage against a single target. Shield: You have proficiency with light and heavy shields. LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS LEVEL 1 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 1 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 2 UTILITY POWERS Healing Stream Totem - heals allies LEVEL 3 ENCOUNTER POWERS ?? LEVEL 5 DAILY POWERS Call of Thunder - powerful lightning bolt Lightning Overload Thunderstorm LEVEL 6 UTILITY POWERS Stoneclaw Totem - taunts foes, can stun them Tremor Totem - removes fear, charm, and Sleep Frost Resistance Totem Magma Totem - close burst fire dmg zone Fire Resistance Totem Nature Resistance Totem CLASS TALENTS Lightning Mastery: +1 to hit with Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, Thunderstorm, etc. Convection: +1 to hit with Shocks, Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, Thunderstorm, etc Concussion: +2 damage with Shocks, Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, Thunderstorm, etc Conversion Notes Shamans summon totems. Totems are available as utility powers at the various levels plus an earth one chosen at level 1 (class feature). A summoned totem lasts the rest of the encounter unless destroyed. Totems have hit points but do not accumulate damage, if an attack exceeds their hit points they are destroyed if not they are unharmed. Totems lack Will and cannot be targeted by powers that target Will. Fire Nova - causes fire totem to unleash flame wave Cure Toxins - cures 1 poison Wind Shear - interrupt, no dmg but interrupts casting Ghost Wolf - turns shaman into ghost wolf form for traveling Chain Healing - heals 3 targets, less healing per target Tidal Force - massive healing Spirit Weapons - parry bonus to AC Purification: increased healing Anticipation: +1 dodge bonus to AC Reverberation - do not provoke AoO when casting shock spells Eye of the Storm - do not provoke AoO when casting lightning spells Elemental Reach - Convection - increases to hit of spells Concussion - increases damage of spells